dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lifegiver
PS3 version In the PS3 version of the game, it is +6 combat health regen. : There are several places on this wiki where stats are listed as regen +x/+y, with no explanation given. For example, the regen rate of shale's nature crystals. This comment is the only place I've found that suggests the two numbers are for PC/PS3. It would be nice if this were explained on the pages instead of leaving everyone in the dark. (talk) 22:21, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Though I'm no console player, I recently stumbled about the same question, "what could this second value mean?" :: Hence I support this request. The infobox templates aren't documented extensively. :: You might consider taking this to a more general talk page, 107.167.108.185 … --CompleCCity (talk) 00:25, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::The infoboxes do already support adding console tags, all we need is somebody with the requisite knowledge to add it in there. Also, if you ever do want to start a broad ranging discussion about the wiki, the wiki discussion section of the forums is the place to do it . 01:55, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::: Thanks for pointing to the forums, Loleil, should have thought of them by myself … :::: Does this mean, you confirm, the second value is for consoles? (All consoles?) :::: (And what does "cmt", your summary, mean? And – OT – thanks for the new emoticons! ) --CompleCCity (talk) 05:42, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately I don't know for which platforms the value refers too either. As to your other point, "cmt" is just my lazy way of saying "comment" and you're welcome! Thanks for laying the ground work. 01:47, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Defective Link Just tried to fix the link to the "+X% Healing Received Bug" page, but it refuses to work, even though the code is the same as on other pages, where it works (e.g. Creationist's Cord) the "+" somehow doesn't make it to the final page. Test: Healing Received Bug}} } | X% Healing Received Bug }} I'm confused, maybe someone less confused can figure it out... --M.harmless 14:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : } | X%_Healing_Received_Bug }} perhaps like this.--Mytharox 14:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha! Looks good, though it's still strange that it works without the underscores on other pages. I've seem that you amended the article. I tried to add the "+" before the "X%", but in the preview screen that made the link not work properly again, so I left it alone. ::Testing: ::--M.harmless 14:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, not only did my test not work, it also resulted in your above posted link no longer working. As I'm typing this, the "+"s are missing from all links, I'm putting them back in to see if that changes anything... --M.harmless 14:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't get it. I give up. Anyway, the link on the article page works. Thank you for that. --M.harmless 14:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::The issue is the % in the link, since URLs treat it as URL syntax. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 14:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :To expand, compare this: ::%2BX%25_Healing_Received_Bug ::+X%_Healing_Received_Bug :You can see where the URL would parse the % incorrectly. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 15:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Max21 is explaining, it's the % that gave the troubles. In the example I gave earlier it was like that in the wiki code, only when you see it in the page you don't see the code, just the result. The underscores are optional btw, you can also do without them. ::Like this %2BX%25 Healing Received Bug --> Healing Received Bug}} } | X% Healing Received Bug }}.--Mytharox 15:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, now I get it. Thanks to both of you for explaining! :::So I need to use codes to display special characters in URLs. And I guess that by adding my text to the talk page, I also unintentionally broke the link you posted. Now, I hope this is not too ingorant a question to ask, but where can I find these codes? --M.harmless 15:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here is a good place to start. You can also just use something along the lines of } | X%_Healing_Received_Bug }} or . It's a quick way to do it. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 15:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::You broke the formatting of some history again btw;) Might have something to do with your editor? I refixed it, but anyways, about how to find the codes, besides Max21 his solution, another way is to look at the URL it points to in your browsers adressbar e.g. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/%2BX%25_Healing_Received_Bug is this page, here you can see the code in the URL. So just click/follow on any link you want to know and check it in your browsers adressbar--Mytharox 15:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::::Thanks again, to both of you :::::About me breaking things: whenever I edit a page and change to source code view (like I usually do, beause it makes it much easier to use templates, etc.), the URL codes are replaced by the characters they stand for (in this case "%") and I guess by saving the page all the links are broken (I guess I will be doing it again as soon as I hit save...). Have to test this at home, because if this is always the case I have to be more careful in the future and always double-check and reenter the URL codes. My guess is that the defective link on the article page was broken the same way by someone adding something to the article after the link was originally posted. :::::Oh, and BTW, Max21: congratulations on your admin promotion, which was clearly well deserved! :::::M.harmless 16:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. If that is the case, the process will prevent it. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I tested this at home and discovered that whenever I edit a page with Firefox (3.5.9.) it breaks the links that use URL codes (i.e. it turns the URL codes into the characters they stand for and when the page is saved the links get messed up), while Internet Explorer leaves them alone. Now I'm wondering if something can be done about this and/or if anyone else has the same Problem with Firefox? --M.harmless 18:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just figured it out. Just having the Rich Text Editor enabled in Preferences will cause the problem, because the page to edit will be opened with the RTE first and mess up the code. Switching to Source Code Editing will not undo that. Oddly enough, when using IE instead of Firefox it will not screw up the link code, but maybe that has something to do with my IE version being very much out of date (IE6). Anyway, one more reason to disable the RTE. --M.harmless (talk) 12:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 2 Lifegivers My brother and i recently purchased the game (maybe 2 months ago). On our second play through we selected continue at the main menu and after about 15 minutes notices we had 2 lifegivers. I have been searching the internet for a few hours and i cant find anyone who has managed to duplicate a single item (such as lifegiver). If it helps we have all patches, are playing on the 360, and have witch hunt, return to ostagar and wardens keep. Side note: 2 lifegivers + cailans armor = unstoppable. EDIT: You get the second lifegiver from Sandal in witch hunt. But only if your imported character already had lifegiver.